


End Transmission

by Fudgyokra



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2017, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: Harley was warm and soft, smelled like vanilla and sweat and perfume, and she held her tight against her beating heart in a way that made Pam never want to move.





	End Transmission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sixth Kinktober fill. I’m actually knocking some of these out, which is neat! I thought I was only going to do one at first, but it turned out to be a fun exercise, so I kept going. :)
> 
> Day 23: Shibari* | Corset | Against a wall

It was always a thrill when Harley was running beside her. The abandoned factory was by no means nondescript, but Pamela knew she could make short work of it, taking what she needed and then leaving the Bat high and dry to dig through her trash.

Her breaths were labored, lungs burning with the cold night air as she sped through the city. Harley’s giggles pierced through the sky, and it was like chasing a burning shot of victory down with the sweetest juice, hearing her so happy and carefree because she was here with _her_. She felt on top of the world.

The cityscape blurred by, gray building after gray building, until they stopped in front of Harley’s modest flat with their chests heaving. Harley bubbled over with laughter as she fumbled with her keys in the door, and when she’d gotten it open she grabbed Pam by the hand and pulled her enthusiastically over the threshold until Pam tumbled into her arms to envelope her in a hug.

These moments were the best by far. Harley was warm and soft, smelled like vanilla and sweat and perfume, and she held her tight against her beating heart in a way that made Pam never want to move.

When the euphoria died down, all she could feel was the thumping of her heart against her ribs from the success of a battle well-fought. “Harls,” she said with a victorious smile, “I think we should celebrate.”

Harley had migrated into the kitchen and was now arriving in front of her with a cup of red wine in each hand. “I was thinkin’ the same thing!”

“It’s like you’re reading my mind,” Pam offered fondly, taking a glass from the other woman.

“So, ya ever gonna tell me what it was we actually got?” Harley took a measured gulp of her drink before Pam even had time to sniff hers out.

“A plant,” she answered mildly, then took a delicate sip.

“I know that, silly. I mean what kinda plant?”

“One that I’ve been cultivating in secret.”

Harley poked her bottom lip out in a pout, and Pam wanted to grab it between her teeth, suck until it was pretty and shiny and red. “Pammy,” she started in a whine, “you know what I mean.”

“It would be easier to show you,” she offered at last. Her grin blossomed on her face at Harley’s confusion. “Bedroom,” she added, and Harley understood that much at least, because she leapt at the word and practically skipped into the master, her wine sloshing precariously with each step.

She set the half-empty glass on the nightstand and bounced onto the bed, already unzipping her costume and shedding it down to her hips.

Pam, ever the patient one, resisted touching for now. She freed the tiny sapling from where it had curled around the shell of her ear and set it down gingerly beside her own glass. As she whispered to it, it unfurled from its shy coils and grew until it was nearly a foot tall, and by then Harley was ogling it from where she sat on her knees at the edge of the bed.

“Woah,” she said, “what _is_ that?”

“A bit of fun,” Pam replied. She parked one knee on the mattress beside Harley’s thigh. “While that grows, I had other ideas for passing the time…”

Harley grinned and wound her arms around the other’s waist. “I like the way you think, Red.”

Their lips met at the halfway point between them, and Pam all but melted into her. Out of her very few concerns with the world, Harley was among the most important. Always so sweet, so tender, and right now she was playing with Pamela’s hair while they kissed. It made her feel like she could spend eternity like this, if she were being honest with herself.

Pam got her onto her back and skimmed her fingers up Harley’s bare stomach, over the front of her bra, up her chest and along her collarbone until she was leaning down to kiss her again. She moved down, nipped at her neck, kissed to taste while Harley made pretty noises above her.

When she pulled away, Harley pouted at her in a way that made her want to dive right back in, but Pam reminded herself what was lying in wait on the nightstand—blooming beautifully, at that.

“Harley,” she said sweetly, lifting the plant to her so she could examine it. “Watch.”

With Pam’s encouragement, the plant moved its tendrils out in cautious exploration, until they tickled Harley’s cheek. She offered a laugh, and when Pam set the plant back on the nightstand, the tendrils curled and curled, stretched outward and grew into strong vines.

Harley’s grin was etched knowingly across her face. “Pammy, baby, _tell_ me you’re not getting all tentacle-porn-y on me.”

“All right. I’m not,” Pam lied, watching with interest as the vines wriggled into the woman’s costume and dragged it off. She just laid back and laughed, like it was all quite hilarious.

“I’ve always wondered about this,” she admitted, reaching her arms out toward Pam and wiggling her fingers. “C’mere, you little weirdo.”

Pam hummed and indulged her with another kiss, brushing her fingers through her hair and pulling her closer. Her palms wandered over smooth skin, moved to do away with her bra, her underwear, making sure nothing impeded her exploration. Then, she sat back and cracked her knuckles.

The vines snapped to attention, then darted around Harley in winding loops, tying around her in an intricate pattern of knots. Over her shoulders, around her breasts, curling down her waist, hips, and thighs. They bound her arms behind her and squeezed her thighs in their final descent.

Harley whistled. “I’m impressed,” she said. “Can’t move a muscle, see?” Pointedly, she made a show of trying to move her arms, which proved to be useless.

Pam admired the way the vines wound around and between her breasts, held them snugly, and despite her enjoyment, for a moment all she wanted was for those vines to be her hands. There would be time for that, later, though.

She gently ran her fingers up Harley’s thigh, pressed a gentle kiss to the skin there, and slid two fingers between her lips, looking at her, starry-eyed, when Harley released a soft breath at the contact.

“I think you like being tied up,” Pam commented idly as she rubbed her fingers back and forth, slow and feather-light until Harley was impatiently grinding down on her hand.

“I like anything you do to me,” Harley sighed more than said, tilting her head up toward the ceiling when Pam finally caved and applied more pressure, rubbing in circles and admiring the view of the blonde just rocking back and forth on her like she couldn’t think of anything else to do.

Pam licked a teasing stripe between her breasts, then got her mouth around a nipple.

Harley giggled, pink-faced. “That tickles.” Then, a second later, she sucked in a sharp breath. “Hey! You _bit_ me,” she said with a huff. Pam laughed, watched Harley’s face assemble into one of coquettish playfulness. “I think I like that, too.”

Pam pressed her lips together, thought about it, and then moved closer, bringing them flush while her fingers slid inside her. When Harley let out another sweet little sigh, she bit down on the junction between neck and shoulder, turning the sigh into a strangled cry.

“Pam, baby,” she cooed, still rutting against her as if that would somehow pull her in deeper. “Don’t be afraid. You’ve seen me take a hit. I’m a big girl, I can handle it.”

For a second, Pam wasn’t sure how to feel about the request, but when she assented and bit a harsh mark high on the other woman’s breast and heard her keen, listened to her hushed voice murmuring encouragements as she licked the area and tasted where she’d drawn blood, she realized she’d warmed up to the idea.

The plants tightened slightly, and Harley hummed low in her throat, spreading her thighs so Pam could get better access. She moved back to rub her, and just when Harley’s lip was caught between her teeth, she moved down and held her spread between her fingers to lap at her, using the point of her tongue to tease her clit, moving her other hand up just to find a way to be inside her, be as close to her heat as she could be, taste her in her mouth.

Harley was panting above her, rolling her hips and watching with her tongue lolling out lewdly. God, she knew Pam loved it when she did that, and if she weren’t as patient a person, Pam might have given up with the bondage and just pushed her back on the mattress to eat her out until she screamed, because those moments were as fulfilling as any sort of won mission could be. But she could wait for that, and she promised herself she would.

“Harls,” she said, voice low and sweet, “how you feeling, hon’?”

“Good,” Harley sighed out in a single breath. “I love you.”

Pam traced letters against her, let her tongue say it back for now, added a third finger and just rubbed her walls for a moment. She was enjoying the fun, the sensations, the way Harley was whining at her to go _deeper_ , _harder._ She did finally acquiesce, and Harley reacted with gratitude, letting airy moans spill from her lips as she tightened around her.

It was hardly an effort to make her cum, with a calculated suck and a twist of her fingers, and something about the vines holding Harley taut made her hips jerk when she did. She squeezed her eyes closed, bit her lip until it had to hurt, and made a long whining sound from the back of her throat.

“You’re so gorgeous when you cum for me,” Pam told her, rubbing circles onto the tender flesh again so that Harley went red in the face and released a little _eep_ sound at the sensitivity.

When Pam snapped, the plants retracted back into their original position. Harley exhaled shakily and threw herself into the other woman’s arms, allowing her to rub at the pink marks that the restraints had left behind. Then, after a second of recollecting herself, Harley grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her into a kiss. “I don’t got plants or nothing fancy like that, but I think I can still show you a good time,” she said, eyes half-lidded.

Pam grinned. “You’ve never been wrong about that, Harley.”


End file.
